


to go home

by pastelrainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Season 6 Fix it fic, Season 6 Spoilers, lance is in love with keith, the weird aging keith up thing never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelrainbow/pseuds/pastelrainbow
Summary: Keith and Krolia return to the castle of lions after meeting one another for the first time, and Lance can't stop thinking about how much he missed having Keith by his side, leading the team together, being partners in battle and just being friends.--------------A S6 Fix it fic because i'm really bummed out by what actually happened.





	to go home

**Author's Note:**

> Season Six ruined me,, i'm still recovering,, and i'm really sad that they aged up keith for no reason so,, take this. In this keith and Krolia don't get stuck together on the whale???for two years and the romelle stuff didn't happen akfghdkdh. This is super self indulgent and I've not written anything for months so forgive me for anything not sounding right!!

It felt like there was something stuck in his throat.

Keith was _home_.

The previous red and black paladin was standing besides Shiro and Allura, looking exhausted as hell. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, and his eyes had bags. At his side,tall galran woman-his mother, Krolia- was standing, staring at Keith like she was unsure he was real. Lance had a similar feeling. It had been so long since Keith had been here, in the Castle of Lions, that it almost felt like a dream. He’d never admit it to anyone, but Lance had in fact dreamed of Keith coming back to the team. The dreams always left him embarrassed when he woke up, but they made him lonely too. Lance didn’t want to admit it to the others but, with Keith gone, it had left a void in his heart.

Keith had always been the person who inspired him to be a better person, he wanted to impress him, he wanted to make him laugh and smile. Gone were the days when Lance desired to put Keith down or say something that might have hurt him. He was his friend. Sometimes it felt like there was something more than friendship simmering between them…

Leading Voltron alongside Keith had felt right. He’d felt useful then, he’d felt listened to and respected. Now he felt like no one really took him seriously or cared to spend time with him. Shiro always shut him down, Allura was busy with Lotor, Pidge and Hunk were an inseparable team. Coran was good company but sometimes Lance just wished for someone his age, someone who understood him. Keith was that person. He always made Lance feel noticed, even if it was due to their earlier bickering. If the others were doing something that Lance didn’t understand well, Keith was an always constant at his side, equally as confused. He would turn to Lance for the answer, even though Lance hardly knew what it was, and that warmed his heart. They had been partners, leading Voltron together as the Red and Black Paladins, and even before that, they had been the opposing duo. Red and Blue, Fire and Ice. They’d been on the same wavelength more often than not, they’d understood and complemented one another. Even when they bickered and butted heads, they’d had one another's backs. If one stumbled, the other would be there to pick up the slack.

Being Keith’s right hand man felt like the most natural thing in the world. Sure he had protested at first, but once the Black Lion accepted Keith, Lance had done the same, arms wide open. Keith had been a fairly bad leader at first, but Lance stuck by him, supported and advised him. He had his back, and Keith seemed to appreciate that. He’d always go to Lance for advice,get his opinion, or even just make him feel involved. Lance missed it.

Shaking himself back to the present, Lance watched as Krolia bent down to whisper something in Keith’s ear, and he turned his head to catch Lance’s gaze. He froze, his heart rate increasing dramatically and he crossed his arms, feeling his face start to burn. Keith stared at him intently, his brows furrowed, his eyes burning Lance like a flame. Lance had missed that fiery stare of his, but it made him feel vulnerable and exposed. He gulped nervously and shuffled his feet, but didn’t drop Keith’s gaze. Krolia whispered something else, and Keith’s face turned slightly pink. Lance watched, mesmerized as Keith shifted his stance, holding his head high, before striding towards him like a man on a mission. Lance had to fight back the urge to turn tail and run away. It was only Keith, yet Lance’s hands started to tremble with nerves.

Keith’s expression softened the closer he got to Lance, his brows relaxing and the scowl he had previously been keeping slid off his face, replaced with a small soft smile. He stopped a few feet away from Lance, his eyes undeniably fond and Lance felt himself straighten up, arms uncrossing and falling to his sides. He ignored the knowing looks of the others in the hangar, solely focused on Keith. Keith’s smile turned into more of a crooked smirk and he took a step closer.”Hey Sharpshooter.” His voice sent a tingle down Lance’s spine and he stiffened, his face burning as red as the lion he now piloted. One of Keith’s eyebrows raised in amusement as Lance stared at him for a few moments. He still looked exhausted, tired down to his very bones, but his eyes were full of light and he looked _happy_.

Lance was mature enough to realize that Keith looked genuinely happy to see him, and the thought that he made Keith feel happier, caused a soft smile tug at his own lips and he let out a relieved sigh.”Hey Samurai, it’s good to see you.”

Keith looked surprised for a moment, then his expression returned to being fond and he awkwardly played with his hands, looking down. It was so refreshing to see bashful Keith again, the one that got adorably happy when someone expressed how much they cared for him. Lance couldn’t hold back anymore, and closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulling him into a tight embrace. His lips brushed against the side of Keith’s neck.”I really missed you man….”

He felt Keith tense up for a few moments, before arms wound tightly around him in response and a face pressed against his shoulder. He felt the tremble in Keith’s body as the other boys voice whispered into his armor.” _I missed you too_.” His voice trembled with emotion and Lance lifted a hand to place gently between his shoulder blades, running a comforting hand down his back.

Lance _never_ wanted to let him go.

He didn’t care if the others were staring, all that mattered to him in this moment was Keith. Zarkon could’ve risen from the dead and waltzed right in and he still wouldn't of been able to let go or look away from Keith. The void in his chest felt like it was closing up, being filled with warmth and happiness. Keith made him feel so content and secure. He could do anything, as long as Keith had his back, as long as Keith was by his side. He inhaled, breathing in Keith’s familiar scent, before he started choking on Keith’s goddamn mullet. He pulled back, sputtering and shaking his head. Keith was alarmed for a few moments before he realized what had happened, and he let out the most beautiful sound Lance had heard in months. He laughed. It sounded like he hadn’t laughed in a long time, but it was soft and genuine. Lance faked a scowl and swatted at Keith.

“Hey! Stop laughing! It’s not my fault your mullets gotten even longer!” He pinched a few of the hairs between his fingers, pouting.

Keith’s laughter slowly wound down, but the smile on his face was vibrant.” Y-you’re one t-to t-talk!” His voice was breathless as he tried to catch his breath, he lifted a gloved hand to tug at the back of Lance’s hair, an eyebrow quirking up in amusement.”Looks like you’re growing a mullet….”

Lance opened his mouth and shut it, his skin burning as he tried to deny his observation but couldn’t. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous and looked down.”I-is it that bad?”

Keith paused, and Lance felt like he was dying as Keith appraised him for a few seconds, expression unreadable, before a smirk unfurled across his face.”No. In fact….It looks really good….” He trailed his hand down the back of Lance’s neck before realizing what he was doing and let his hands drop. An nervous blush flickered across his face and he stepped away, his arms releasing Lance, much to his disappointment. Lance only grumbled a little, but it was enough to make Keith smile again. He put his hands on his hips and observed him for a few moments, allowing himself some time to relearn the shape of his face, the slope of his nose, his thick brows and his bright eyes. It wasn’t like Lance had ever forgotten what Keith had looked like, dangerous yet pretty, and surprisingly sometimes soft like this, but Lance had missed him so deeply. Keith also seemed to be staring right back, his eyes travelling across Lance’s face like he was memorizing a new star map. It made Lance feel breathless and hopeful.

Keith always made him feel hopeful.

Like when they had both sat alone, discussing battle plans and tactics late into the night, their bodies pressed up to one another under the guise of practically. Or when they had each others backs on the battlefield, Lance keeping an eye on Keith as he tore through their enemies like a demon, or when Keith would swoop in and save Lance from getting cornered while sniping enemies. Or when Lance and Keith just got to unwind, and act like regular teenagers together, joking and teasing each other without a care in the world, and Keith would look at him like he hung the stars in the sky, but Lance thought Keith had been the one to do so, since the very first moment he ever saw him.

Or when they were exhausted after a battle, Lance himself hurt and in pain but smiling softly as Keith gently held his hand, and pulled him into a almost loving embrace. Lance denied the bonding moment so viciously, but right now, he let himself remember how it felt, to be connected to Keith so strongly, it filled him to the brim with happiness. He missed working alongside Keith, they were supposed to be a team. Lance and Keith, neck and neck, back to back, side by side. They were magnets, constantly pushing and pulling one another, but they belonged together in the end. Lance sighed softly, and straightened up, slinging an arm over Keith’s shoulder and grinned at him. “Hey hotshot, you wanna see the cool new sword I unlocked?” His grin was cocky and smug, but his eyes betrayed how nervous he felt about showing Keith. The boy in question stared at lance, his eyes widening and lips parting softly in surprise.

“Y-you got a _sword_?!”

His tone was so stunned and breathless that Lance couldn’t help but laugh, his grin turning into something softer and more gentle.”I sure did buddy.” He squeezed Keith, pulling him flush to his side as he steered them from the hangar.”You wanna give me some pointers?”

Keith’s eyes _sparkled_ and he nodded vigorously.”Obviously.” His tone turned teasing.”After I wipe the floor with you of course.”

Lance would’ve found himself angered if this was when they first met, but right now, that was all he wanted to hear and he smirked.”We’ll see about that.” His first instinct was to pull away, proclaim a race and beat Keith to the training deck, but Lance couldn’t bare to pull himself too far from Keith, so instead, he slid his arm off Keith’s shoulder, letting the boy flounder in confusion for a few moments, before he gently took his hand in his, and entwined their fingers.”Let’s go!” He broke into a run, pulling a surprised Keith along by his side, before a grin appeared on his face and he tightened his grip on Lance’s hand, quickly keeping pace.

Their footsteps echoed off the castle ship as they ran, their strides soon matching each other, neither taking the lead or lagging behind once they synced up. Lance let out an breathless laugh as he and Keith rushed through the castle, and was delighted to see the other boy looked just as pleased and happy as he felt. After a long time of feeling isolated by the others, excluded and not listened to, Lance finally felt like he was able to be himself, to matter to someone more than on a basic level. He felt complete, like the other half of himself had searched desperately through space to find him once again and weaved themselves around Lance’s entire being. He felt unstoppable with Keith laughing and teasing at his side.

Yeah, Lance had missed this.


End file.
